


Von Pflicht und Liebe

by OpheliaGreif



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Romance, Sappy Ending, White Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Nagis Weg von seinem Team zu seinem neuen Auftraggeber und all den damit verbundenen Annehmlichkeiten.





	Von Pflicht und Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: bis auf die Idee gehört nichts mir.
> 
> Ansonsten hier ein kleiner Slice of Life für die White Day Challenge auf Animexx, dieses Mal mit einem Pairing, das ich so noch nie in einer für sich stehenden Geschichte geschrieben habe. Es gibt Lime und Lemon, aber nur kurz angesprochen und nicht so ausführlich. Wenn das ein Problem sein sollte, lest an dieser Stelle nicht weiter.

„Brad.“

Mein Anführer sieht von dem Buch auf, mit dem er sich in sein Studienzimmer zurückgezogen hat. Ich drehe den Gegenstand in meinen Händen ruhelos hin und her. Es ist selten genug, dass Brad sich einen Tag freinimmt um nichts Anderes als seinen eigenen Wünschen zu entsprechen. Was vor dem Fall von SZ und unserem Lossagen von Rosenkreuz undenkbar für ihn gewesen ist, tritt jetzt öfter auf und es lässt mich innerlich darüber lächeln. Ich würde es nicht zugeben, aber ich freue mich darüber, dass er sein Leben abseits seiner Aufgabe entdeckt. 

So klug, wie ich daher denke, bin ich aber auch erst, seitdem ich _mein_ Leben abseits meiner Pflicht entdeckt habe. Eigentlich ist es ein ironischer Wink des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet der Mann, um dessen Privatleben ich mich sorge, dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ich meins entdeckt habe.  
Natürlich habe ich das vor vier Jahren nicht so gesehen, als er mich als Leibwächter an Takatori Mamoru verkauft hat. Ich wollte nicht für den ehemaligen Weiß zuständig sein, der von seinem Vater nun eben die Organisation geerbt hatte, die uns zu Takatori Reijis Zeiten das Leben schwer gemacht hat. Ich wollte nicht ständig bei ihm und weg von meinem Team sein. Ich verstand nicht, warum wir ausgerechnet Kritiker unsere Dienste angeboten hatten und habe tatsächlich rebelliert. 

Ich muss Crawford wirklich zugutehalten, dass er auf jede meiner vorwurfsvollen Fragen ruhig und dezidiert geantwortet hat. Er hat mir erklärt, warum er diese Entscheidungen getroffen hat und was nötig ist, unsere Zukunft zu sichern. Er hat mir auch erklärt, warum es ausgerechnet ich sein muss, der sich in Takatoris Nähe begibt, ihm wie ein braves Hündchen hinterherläuft und warum mein Team, also die Menschen, die mir über die Jahre hinweg ans Herz gewachsen sind, nur als Außendienstler und nicht als Leibwächter arbeiten werden.  
Der Teil, in dem er mir erklärt hat, dass ich das Bett des ehemaligen Weiß teilen werde, endete sehr unrühmlich mit einer wohlplatzierten Faust in seinem Gesicht und seiner sehr gebrochenen Nase. 

Natürlich hätte das Orakel von Schwarz es verhindern können, aber das wollte er nicht.

 _Einen für’s Team_ , hatte Schuldig gespottet und ich habe ihn mithilfe meiner Kraft einen Kilometer vor unserem Haus ausgesetzt. Drei Tage habe ich danach gebraucht, um mir der Tragweite meines Handelns und Nichthandelns bewusst zu werden und das Für und Wieder abzuwägen, das mit meiner Zustimmung einhergehen würde. Drei Tage habe ich alle Möglichkeiten in meinen Gedanken hin und her gewälzt und bin schlussendlich zu einer Entscheidung gelangt.  
Was sicherlich nicht bedeutet, dass ich Crawford zu dem Zeitpunkt vergeben hatte. Ein Jahr lang hat es gedauert, bis ich bereit war, mehr als das notwendige Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Anderthalb, bis ich mit ihm privat etwas unternommen habe.

Nach zwei Jahren hat mein Auftraggeber mir amouröse, vorsichtige Avancen gemacht, immer darum besorgt, unser Über-Unterordnungsverhältnis nicht auszunutzen und mich nicht in eine Lage zu drängen, in der ich mich nicht wohlfühle. So ganz hat er das nicht geschafft, insbesondere, weil ich mich zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade erst einmal mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, in ihm mehr als nur meinem Auftraggeber zu sehen. Einen Freund vielleicht. Einen Mann, mit dem ich auch humorvolle, bissige Kommentare austauschen kann. Und alles, aber kein Takatori, wie es sein Onkel, seine Cousins oder sein Vater gewesen waren.

Fünf Monate hat es gebraucht, bis ich auch dort für mich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe und begonnen habe, mit ihm neben den Mahlzeiten auch das Bett zu teilen, um an Informationen zu gelangen, die unser Überleben sicherten. Zugegebenermaßen, ich hatte Schuldig vorher recherchieren lassen, ob der Mann, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Tod von Menschen befahl, die der Demokratie und dem Frieden Japans im Wege standen, auch wirklich auf das Vergnügen seines Partners im Bett aus war oder ob er sich das nehmen würde, was ihm zustand. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Doch mit einem kurzen Blick in die Erinnerungen unseres Auftraggebers und seinen rar gesäten Ex-Partnern hatte mir Schuldig auch diese Angst genommen.

Wie erstaunt ich doch nach meinem ersten Mal mit Omi war. Sicherlich, auch er war nicht mein Erster, aber dennoch hat er sich größte Mühe gegeben, alle anderen vor ihm zu übertreffen. Punkt für Punkt hat er so zielsicher alle meine erogenen Zonen abgeklappert und mich damit halb in den Wahnsinn getrieben, dass ich am Ende – nachdem ich wieder klar hatte denken können – den Verdacht gehegt habe, dass Schuldig vorher mit ihm ein oder zwei Worte gesprochen hatte.  
Verneint haben es beide. Glauben kann ich ihnen das bis heute nicht.  
Ja, ich habe den ersten Sex und auch die darauffolgenden Male mit ihm genossen und habe sie schließlich als das genommen, was sie letzten Endes auch waren. Ein Bonus zu meiner Aufgabe und dann auch noch kein schlechter. Und wer hätte gedacht, dass Omi derjenige ist, der das Ruder gerne auch einmal abgibt.

Crawford sollte Recht behalten mit seiner Anmerkung, dass ich es schlussendlich mögen würde. Seine Warnung, mich nicht zu verlieben, habe ich damals in den Wind geschlagen, weil es für mich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, alleine darüber nachzudenken.  
Heute stehe ich vor ihm, schaue auf ihn hinunter und weiß, dass er weiß, was ich ihm sagen will, dass er aber wartet, bis ich es über meine Lippen gebracht habe.  
Ich hatte schon einmal leichtere Aufgaben. Den Fall von SZ zum Beispiel.

„Nagi“, erwidert er und legt das Buch zur Seite, platziert es sorgfältig auf den Tisch neben sich. Er sieht erwartungsvoll hoch und ich vergeude noch einen Moment seiner kostbaren Zeit, bis ich tief durchatme, die Schultern straffe und das kleine Kästchen öffne, das ist mitgebracht habe. Er wirft einen Blick hinein und runzelt nachdenklich die Stirn. Natürlich muss er nicht fragen, um was es sich dabei handelt und was für Konsequenzen daraus erwachsen. Es ist schließlich der 14. März und dieser Tag ist in meiner Kultur nun einmal speziell, insbesondere nach dem Valentinstagsgeschenk, das mir Omi mit einem schüchternen Lächeln gemacht hat und für das ich mich nun revanchiere. 

Er seufzt tief.  
„Ich hatte dich davor gewarnt“, richtet er mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue an mich und ich lächle kurz.  
„Ich kann nicht immer auf dich hören.“  
Schicksalsergeben nickt er. „Können schon…“  
„…wollen nur nicht“, beende ich für ihn.  
„Und du bist dir sicher?“  
Dieses Mal ist es an mir zu nicken.  
„Du weißt, was sich daraus ergeben wird?“  
„Ich kenne die Zukunft nicht, aber ich bin bereit, es zu versuchen.“  
„Das ist mehr als ein Versuch.“  
„Ja.“  
„Und nun willst du meinen Segen?“  
„Auch. Aber primär möchte ich dir zeigen, wo du uns beide hingebracht hast, Amor.“

Früher hätte ich es mich nicht getraut, so frech wie Schuldig zu sein. Mittlerweile blitzt es das eine oder andere Mal durch und ich muss ebenso wie Brad auch darüber lächeln. Die Vorstellung, dass der immer strenge, immer disziplinierte Hellseher als pralle Putte durch die Gegen fliegt und mit einem Bogen Leute beschießt, hat etwas für sich und keine zehn Sekunden später werde ich von unserem neugierigen Telepathen mit dazugehörigen Bildern versorgt.

Die ich _wirklich nicht_ gebraucht hätte. Echt nicht.

„Fühlst du dich wohl bei ihm?“, holt mich der echte Brad aus meinen Gedanken und ich schaue auf die weiße Box in meinen Händen. In einer Tüte draußen im Flur warten noch weiße Pralinen, weiße Schokolade und weiße Schaumgummimäuse. Alles im Einklang mit diesem Tag.  
„Ja, das tue ich.“  
„Wirst du dich wehren, wenn er dich unglücklich macht?“  
So seltsam die Frage auch anmuten mag, so sehr verstehe ich sie und verstehe, warum Crawford ausgerechnet sie stellt. Ich war nicht immer so wie jetzt und ich habe durchaus Dinge ertragen, ohne sie wirklich ertragen zu müssen. Die Zeiten sind aber vorbei.  
„So wie du es mir beigebracht hast“, erwidere ich und er nickt. Währenddessen wirft er wieder einen Blick auf die Box und nimmt sie sich. Seine hellen, sezierenden Augen betrachten jeden Winkel, als könnte der Gegenstand in ihnen ihm Aufschluss geben, wie es werden wird und so, wie ich seine Gabe kenne, passiert gerade auch genau das.  
„Natürlich hast du ihn“, richtet er mit offenem Blick an mich und ich sehe soviel mehr als nur seine Zustimmung. Seine Entschuldigung, sein Wissen, seine Zufriedenheit ob meiner Entscheidung.

Ich lächle. „Danke Brad.“

„Geh jetzt. Ich will lesen“, grollt er und ich folge seinem Befehl mit einem letzten Winken über meine Schulter, das ich mir ganz klar von Schuldig abgeschaut habe. Ich lasse es mir aber nicht nehmen, den für ihn gedachten White Day-Pralinenexzess, der die ganze Zeit hinter ihm geschwebt hatte, in seine Hausmanteltasche zu schmuggeln. Ich lächle. Man würde es als Pflichtgeschenk bezeichnen, ich bezeichne es, genau wie die weißen Nelken und Rosen auf unserem Esstisch, als eine Wertschätzung. 

 

~~**~~

 

Wie üblich führt mich mein Weg zu ihm über den örtlich ansässigen Coffeeshop, bei dem heute, wie ich bereits befürchtet habe, die Hölle los ist. Japaner und ihre Feiertage oder solche, die es mal werden möchten.  
Alles ist weiß dekoriert und sprießt nur so vor romantischem Kitsch, dem ich nun wirklich nichts abgewinnen kann und den ich so gut es geht ignoriere, mir des Umstandes vollkommen bewusst, dass ich heute Morgen bereits etwas Weißes verschenkt habe. Aber das ist etwas Anderes als romantische Herzen auf den – natürlich weißen - Kaffeebechern. Oder dem überbordenden Angebot an allem, was süß und weiß ist. Ich lasse mich davon nicht einfangen und besorge die üblichen beiden heißen Schokoladen, eine Tradition, die tatsächlich ich begonnen habe. 

Das erste Mal, als ich mich dazu entschlossen hatte, nicht nur mir einen mitzubringen, sondern auch meinem Auftraggeber, der in den Wochen zuvor immer wieder neidische Blicke auf meinen eigenen geworfen hatte ohne etwas zu sagen, hatte Omi sich mit hochrotem Kopf bedankt und mir mehrfach zu verstehen gegeben, dass es nicht notwendig sei und dass ich nicht da sei um ihn zu bedienen.  
Stoisch hatte ich seinerzeit die Tirade ertragen und habe ihm auch am nächsten Tag einen Kakao mitgebracht. Und am übernächsten. Und am überübernächsten. Solange, bis er aufgehört hat, sich dafür zu bedanken und zu entschuldigen, dass ich für ihn vom Coffeeshop aus seinen Kakao für ihn trage.

Damals wie auch heute strahlt er mich an und ich warte nicht, bis er einen Schluck genommen hat, bis ich mich an meinen Tagesplan und die aktuelle Bedrohungslage setze, die sich bei genau null befindet. Nach dem etwas stressigen Jahresbeginn ist es schön, nunmehr zwei Monate später die Früchte meines Erfolges zu tragen. Aus dem Büro neben mir höre ich einen überraschten Laut und kann mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
Ja, das ist weißer Kakao.

Omi liebt Süßigkeiten, das habe ich ungefähr an meinem zweiten Tag in seinen Diensten herausgefunden, als seine arme Assistentin noch einmal los musste um Schokolade für ihn zu besorgen, deren fragwürdiger Geruch und noch fragwürdigerer Geschmack mir heute noch im Gedächtnis sind. Ich habe damals beschlossen, dass ich ihm nicht alles recht machen muss und habe das Zeug, was er als lecker bezeichnet hat, wiederholt höflich abgelehnt. Natürlich hat mir das damals die Frage eingehandelt, ob ich denn gar nichts Süßes zu mir nehmen würde und so sehr ich auch versucht hatte, die Frage mit Missachtung zu strafen, so wenig bin ich schlussendlich um eine Antwort herumgekommen. 

Zur Strafe habe ich ihn auf _meine_ Süßigkeiten geprägt, die ich den ganzen Tag lang essen könnte und auch heute steht ein verlockender Teller davon in seinem Wagen, mit dem wir zu seinem ersten Termin fahren. Heute jedoch sind aber auch diese kulinarischen Folterinstrumente dabei, die er so gerne mag. Kitkat mit Karamelpuddinggeschmack und umhüllt von weißer Schokolade. Mich schaudert’s alleine beim Anblick, er kann aber nicht anders und isst die ganze Schüssel. Schweigend hebe ich die Augenbraue, ebenso schweigend fordert er mich heraus, ihm genau hierfür den Hintern zu versohlen.  
Na wer bin ich, wenn ich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt dieses Tages dem nicht nachkommen würde?

Ich sorge dafür, dass es den ganzen Tag so weitergeht. Weiße Lebensmittel, weiße Getränke, ein weißes Restaurant zum Mittagessen, das ich mit dem Mann einnehme, dessen spielerische blaue Augen und kindliche Gesichtszüge von unserem ersten Zusammentreffen den feinen Zügen eines erwachsenen Mannes mit einiger Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern gewichen sind. Er hat seine kurzen Hosen – was bin ich dankbar und froh darum – gegen Anzüge getauscht, die ihm auf den Leib geschneidert sind und mir als stetiger Quell der Attraktivität dienen. Ich liebe die Farben, die er wählt, aber noch viel mehr liebe ich seine Unterwäsche, die nur eine Farbe kennt. Schwarz. 

Der Grund dafür? Ich. Sagt zumindest er. Ich bin der einzige, der es so nahe an ihn heranschafft, dass er unter all das blicken kann, was ihn augenscheinlich ausmacht, also ist die Unterwäsche schwarz. Eine an den Haaren herbeigezogene Begründung mit deutlichen Logiklücken, wie ich finde, aber charmant ist sie trotzdem. Und es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass mich diese Art von Commitment nicht anturnt.  
Heute trägt er dunkelblau und das bringt seine blauen Augen so perfekt zur Geltung, dass ich nicht umhin komme, überall wo wir unbeobachtet sind, einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Verheißungsvoll leuchten sie mich an und ich kann das Ende des Tages nicht erwarten. 

Ein bisschen nervös bin ich deswegen ja schon, schließlich weiß ich ja noch nicht, was er zu seinem Geschenk sagen wird, das auf ihn wartet. Heute Abend möchte ich es ihm geben, in dem Hotelzimmer, das ich für uns angemietet habe und das thematisch natürlich auf diesen Tag vorbereitet ist. So verfliegt der Tag auch schneller, als ich es gehofft hatte und mit einem überraschten Leiter von Kritiker an meiner Seite stehe ich an der Rezeption des Luxushotels und nehme mein Zimmer im 36. Stock mit Blick auf ganz Tokyo entgegen.  
Es ist, wie ich es gefordert hatte, ganz in Weiß eingerichtet, selbst die Champagnerflasche ist weiß, die Gläser gefrostet, daneben ein Himmel voller weißer Süßigkeiten und Knabberkram. Das weitläufige Bett mit den ausladenden Kissen – weiß. Die Loungesofas und der Couchtisch – weiß. Blumen – weiß. 

Seine Augen strahlen mit meinem Herz um die Wette und er überfällt mich mit seinem Dankbarkeitskuss voller Inbrunst. Ich grinse den Lippen entgegen, die ich so sehr zu schätzen gelernt habe und umfasse den Mann, den ich zu lieben gelernt habe.  
Doch erst, als seine Wangen gerötet und seine Haare von der stetigen Reibung an den bodentiefen Fenstern des Zimmers vollkommen durcheinander sind, erst, als er seine Beine um meine Körpermitte geschlungen hat, damit ich bis zum Anschlag in ihn stoßen kann, während sich seine Erregung deutlich gegen meinen Bauch drückt und Aufmerksamkeit fordert, wo sie noch keine bekommt, erst, als sich seine Lippen zum unzähligsten Mal zu einem lauten, zufriedenen Stöhnen teilen, hole ich mir mithilfe meiner Telekinese die Schachtel herbei. 

„Ich habe da noch etwas für dich“, raune ich ihm in das Ohr und knabbere an der empfindlichen Haut dort.  
„Was…?“ Ich grinse. Wie immer während unserer amourösen Stelldicheins büßt er alle Eloquenz ein, die er sonst an den Tag legt und mit der er gleichermaßen alle in seinen Bann schlägt: Politiker, Polizisten, Staatsanwälte. Er ist zu wenig in der Lage, wenn wir miteinander schlafen, was vielleicht auch daran liegen mag, dass ich ihn für gewöhnlich nicht nur in ihn eindringe, sondern sämtliche seiner erogenen Zonen und seine Erregung mit meiner Gabe verwöhne. Telekinet eben, was soll ich sagen? Selbst Schuldig ist neidisch darauf.  
Auch jetzt blinzelt er genau aus diesem Grund eulenhaft und erkennt erst nach einer langen, wirklich langen Sekunde, den Inhalt der Schatulle. 

All meine Angst war absolut fehl am Platz, stelle ich nun fest, als sich innerhalb von Sekunden nach seinem Begreifen ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet und er in meinem Griff zuckt, als würde er hier und jetzt nach den Ringen greifen wollen, die sich in dem – natürlich weißen - Kästchen befinden.  
Ich wäre nicht Mitglied eines Teams aus Arschlöchern, wenn ich das jetzt und hier zulassen würde, also schmunzle ich. „Komm für mich und der Vordere ist deiner“, raune ich ihm in sein Ohr und die blauen, strahlenden Augen funkeln so wunderschön, dass es die Liebe in mir für ihn noch stärker entfacht, als sie bereits jetzt schon lodert.  
Aber Omi wäre nun einmal nicht auch Omi, wenn er nicht dagegen halten könnte. „Besorg’s mir und ich stecke dir den Hinteren an“, erwidert er und ich lasse mir das nicht zweimal sagen. 

Schneller als sonst sind wir mit der ersten Runde fertig und liegen entspannt und nackt auf dem Bett, ineinander verwoben als gäbe es uns nur noch so. Er genießt es, ich genieße es und gemeinsamen heben wir unsere verschränkten, beringten Hände. Ich liebe es, sie so zu sehen und ich liebe es, ihn mit dem Ring zu sehen, den ich ihm geschenkt habe. Ich werfe einen Blick in seine Augen und sehe die gleiche Liebe dort.

„Als nächstes heiraten wir“, murmelt er liebestrunken und ich hebe amüsiert die Augenbraue. Eine gleichgeschlechtliche Heirat in Japan ist ein schwieriges Thema, schwieriger als die Vorstellung, ihm tatsächlich das Ja-Wort zu geben.  
„Ich bin genauso alt wie du, da wird das mit dem Adoptieren komisch“, erwidere ich und streiche ihm über das errötete Gesicht und die vollen Lippen. Er gibt einen Laut von sich, der nicht ganz Verneinung ist.  
„Ich lasse uns deutsche Pässe ausstellen und dann werden wir dort so richtig heiraten.“  
„Hat dir Schuldig diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt?“, murmle ich und Omi zieht sein geheimnisvollstes, dreckigstes Lächeln aus der Kiste, das er zu bieten hat.  
„Er weiß, was gut für dich ist.“

Ich schnaube ungläubig und mache mir noch nicht einmal die Mühe, mich aufzurichten, als ich ihn mithilfe meiner Gabe auf den Bauch drehe und ebenso mithilfe eben jener sacht in ihn eindringe, anatomisch perfekt gebogen um alle wichtigen und sensiblen Areale zu erreichen, die ihn laut aufstöhnen lassen.  
Langsam schmiege ich mich an ihn und lecke über die empfindliche Haut des Nackens. 

„Und ich weiß, was gut für _dich_ ist“, raune ich vielversprechend.

 

~~~~~~~~  
_Das Ende._

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare und Kudos sind mir immer lieb und willkommen. Sagt mir, ob es euch gefallen hat. :)


End file.
